Un soir de Noël comme un autre
by bakasama1428
Summary: Elle était en haut de son immeuble, observant la ville, se demandant comme chaque année ce que pouvait bien signifier cette fête. Elle se demandait de nouveau si tout cela n'avait pas perdu ses valeurs, elle se questionnait, assise, seule en cette froide nuit. -UA- Texte argumentatif pour le français, en fait. Donnez vos opinions sur les valeurs de Noël par reviews 8D Joyeux Noël


**L**a ville s'étendait à mes pieds, se poursuivant sur plusieurs kilomètres. Le vent glacial soufflait bien plus fort à cette hauteur. Le ciel était couvert, sombre, grisâtre et doté d'une légère teinte violacée. Les lumières brillaient, là-bas. Rouges, dorées, argentées, les immeubles en étaient décorés et arboraient joyeusement des couleurs vives et lumineuses. Noël. Ou du moins la veille. En effet, on était le vingt-quatre et chacun était avec ses proches, les personnes qu'il aimait, chez lui en famille ou dans les rues avec les bien-aimés. Et moi ? J'étais là-haut, assise sur le toit de l'immeuble triangulaire, à observer. Comme d'habitude. Pour moi, c'était un soir de Noël comme un autre.

**N**oël. Qu'était-ce vraiment, au juste ? Une fête religieuse ? La naissance de celui qu'on appelle le Christ, le fils de Dieu ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que la religion ? Un prétexte inventé par les hommes pour expliquer ce qui ne peut l'être ? Je poussai un soupir alors que la brise s'accentuait un peu. Réajustant mon écharpe sur mon menton, je reniflai et me remis à regarder la ville. Je n'étais pas avec ma famille. Quel était vraiment le but de Noël ? Beaucoup voyaient cette fête comme un moyen de recevoir des présents, de se retrouver en famille, d'être avec les gens aimés. Certains pensaient encore à la naissance du Tout-Puissant et du Juste ou je ne sais quoi, allant donc prier à l'Eglise. Quant à moi, depuis plusieurs années, je passais Noël seule, en haut de mon immeuble. Ou presque.

_« - Encore là ? »_

**J**e me retournai. Il était encore venu, mais d'habitude, il faisait apparition avant pour repartir au bout d'une heure ou deux. Il était dans les environs de vingt-trois heures déjà. J'esquissai un léger sourire qu'il me rendit, puis je calai une de mes mèches noires derrière mon oreille.

_« - Salut Elliot._

_- Bonsoir, Merry. »_

**I**l s'assit à côté de moi, enfouissant à son tour son menton dans son col et frissonnant à cause du froid mordant. Il venait chaque année, il savait qu'à chaque Noël je sortais de chez moi pour venir ici, pour observer plus généralement, plus globalement, ce qui m'entourait au quotidien. Chaque année je venais et je me demandais…

_« - Qu'est-ce que Noël ? »_

**E**lliot se retourna vers moi, sans comprendre. Mon regard était perdu dans les lumières colorées qui trônaient sur les maisons ou sur les branches du sapin de la mairie, s'élevant vers le ciel. Le point le plus brillant de la ville était bien cette étoile, au-dessus de tout, en haut de ce même arbre.

_« - Pourquoi tu poses cette question d'un coup ? …Je pense que Noël, c'est une occasion de se retrouver, en famille ou entre amis. C'est une occasion de partager un moment avec des gens que l'on aime et que l'on n'a pas toujours l'occasion de voir, dans certains cas. On célèbre la naissance d'un personnage dont certains prient l'existence et dont d'autres se fichent un peu. On mange, on fait la fête et on s'offre des cadeaux. _

_- Tu crois ? J'ai l'impression que cette fête a perdu en valeurs humaines. On fait croire aux enfants qu'un homme barbu et sympathique va leur amener des cadeaux s'ils se tiennent à carreau, ce qui est déjà un prétexte pour avoir des enfants relativement sages. Ensuite, on « commande » des présents et on s'empiffre. On peut passer des moments avec les gens aimés n'importe quand, l'occasion se présente dès qu'on le souhaite vraiment. On utilise ce jour pour se forcer à faire un effort, à ne pas quitter la table et se cloîtrer dans son coin. Ce genre d'efforts, on pourrait le faire n'importe quand mais non, il faut créer un jour spécial. »_

**I**l ne me répondit pas, se contentant de me regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Puis il avança sa main et la posa sur la mienne. Je baissai les yeux vers nos doigts à présent entrelacés pour les lever de nouveau vers lui. Je le vis alors s'approcher vers moi et son visage disparut de mon champ de vision, laissant place à son oreille et ses cheveux. Je sentis alors ses lèvres se poser sur ma joue.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_- Dis, ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connaît maintenant… Dix ans, non ?_

_- Presque quatorze, on s'est rencontrés alors qu'on avait cinq ans. Pourquoi ?_

_- Noël est une occasion de passer du temps avec ceux que l'on aime, et de célébrer cet instant en même temps que tous les autres êtres humains de la Terre. Il a une valeur plus importante que les autres jours quelconques. Parce que ceux qui nous entourent comprennent clairement ce que l'on ressent… _

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là… ?_

_- Je passe Noël avec quelqu'un que j'aime, peut-être …? »_


End file.
